<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Night I Don't Remember by jokermans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503564">A Night I Don't Remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokermans/pseuds/jokermans'>jokermans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Comedy, Confessions, Day 1 Night In/Night Out, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Romance, ShuAnn Week 2020, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokermans/pseuds/jokermans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ann woke up with a huge headache in an unfamiliar room. </p>
<p>"Ughh... what happened last night?"</p>
<p>Her morning got a whole lot more complicated when she noticed someone else asleep in the bed with her.</p>
<p>"Ren?!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann, Sakamoto Ryuji/Suzui Shiho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Shuann Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Night I Don't Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone! It's Shuann week 2020! Wow! Time flies! It's been a while since I wrote anything for Persona and for Shuann so I'm glad I got back to writing again! This was a fun silly idea inspired by some stories, and tv shows I've watched! Special thanks @Redvelvetkitty for helping me with the editing! You're awesome! Finally, I hope you all enjoy the story! Helpful, and Positive comments are always appreciated! Till next time!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Night I Don’t Remember</p>
<p>Ann awoke with a huge headache. It felt like her head wanted to split into two.</p>
<p>“UUGGHHH… What…?”</p>
<p>Ann groaned as she tried gaining her bearings. She looked around and noticed that her surroundings were unfamiliar to her. But from years of traveling, Ann could tell that it was a hotel room of sorts. The usual amenities were seen around her. A small mini bar was seen and she noticed the hotel directory on a table nearby.</p>
<p>“Why am I…?”</p>
<p>Ann tried to recall the events of last night. She was at a wedding reception and she most likely drank a lot, evident from the awful hangover she was feeling… but from there, she didn’t know what happened next.</p>
<p>She was most likely in one of the rooms of the hotel where the reception took place. Ann looked down and saw herself snuggled comfortably in a huge queen sized bed. She then looked to her right… only to be shocked.</p>
<p>There was someone else in the bed with her.</p>
<p>She squeaked. She saw the back of a head with bushy black hair. She decided to poke the person. </p>
<p>He stirred.</p>
<p>She then gasped.</p>
<p>The man began to move and turn towards her. Her heart sank even further when she recognized the owner of said bushy hair.</p>
<p>“Ren?!” she shouted. She began gathering more of the bed covers around her.</p>
<p>Ren himself opened his eyes wide as he started figuring out the situation.</p>
<p>He backed up immediately as well to the other side of the bed.</p>
<p>“Ann?!” he shouted.</p>
<p>The two of them were quiet as they stared at each other. This was not the night they expected to have. Ann never thought that her long time crush would be found in the same bed she slept in. She’d never acted on her feelings before. Ren had never shown any interest with her either. So what happened?</p>
<p>“Uhm… Did we?” Ren questioned. He definitely implied something more.</p>
<p>Ann began to feel below the covers… and to her horror… realized a truth.</p>
<p>“I’m… not wearing…anything,” Ann blushed a fierce red and that was enough for Ren to realize what she was trying to say.</p>
<p>Ren turned pale.</p>
<p>“Are you also…?” she tried asking him too. </p>
<p>Ren looked underneath a moment.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m wearing clothes,” he said.</p>
<p>Ann perked up a little.</p>
<p>“Really? So that means…” she asked.</p>
<p>Ren smiled for a moment before dropping his head.</p>
<p>“No… I lied.”</p>
<p>The two of them groaned.</p>
<p>“OH GAWD… WE DID! DIDN’T WE?!”</p>
<p>Ann continued to struggle as she tried remembering the night before. </p>
<p>“What the heck happened? And where are my clothes?!” said Ann. Her grip on her side of the bed covers tightened. She felt too exposed. Her heart was racing. She couldn’t believe what she just did.</p>
<p>Ren looked around the room and reached down on his side of the bed. He then picked up a pink set of underwear. </p>
<p>“I think these are yours.”</p>
<p>Ann blushed even more and reached out for the held articles of clothing.</p>
<p>“Don’t look!”</p>
<p>Ren turned away as Ann began changing discreetly underneath the blanket. Ann whimpered.</p>
<p>“What the heck happened last night?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The night prior</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ann Takamaki watched as two of her closest friends danced the night away in the middle of the ballroom. </p>
<p>Ryuji Sakamato and Shiho Suzui.</p>
<p>Officially married.</p>
<p>It was a joyous occasion with tons of laughs, cheers, tears, and good friends in the mix. It was a perfect night. At her table, she sat beside the other former members of the Phantom Thieves. All of them watched with sweet awe as they saw the newlyweds dancing their first dance as a married couple. It was definitely a heartfelt moment. Even Morgana cut down the banter with Ryuji today. He knew how special today was for him.</p>
<p>Ann smiled.</p>
<p>Today was perfect. And yet… Ann couldn’t help but feel a little jealous.</p>
<p>Why hadn’t she found that special someone in her life? But her heart did momentarily skip a beat as she looked to her right. There sat a handsome man, who stole her heart years ago. </p>
<p>Ren Amamiya.</p>
<p>The former leader of the Phantom Thieves.</p>
<p>She always wondered if there would be something between them. Her heart beat wildly for him on a daily basis years ago. But after years of failed attempts of trying to express her feelings to him, she gave up. She decided to remain as close friends. What didn’t help with these lingering thoughts was the fact that Ren never dated anyone. </p>
<p>Why hadn’t he found someone special too? He was amazing. Ann decided not to question this any longer. For now, she’ll enjoy the night with her friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The afterparty began and people were already getting wasted. Ann herself enjoyed a few drinks too. She watched as Haru took Yusuke and dragged him to the dance floor. The both of them laughed as they danced every step. Futaba and Makoto soon joined after. Ann was left at the table to relax for a bit. The alcohol was starting to get to her.</p>
<p>“Is this seat taken?” a familiar voice asked.</p>
<p>Ann smiled and looked to her right. It was Ren of course.</p>
<p>“Of course, silly.”</p>
<p>Ren sat comfortably beside her and watched their friends dancing. </p>
<p>“Why aren’t you joining them, Ann? I know for a fact that you’re a great dancer.” asked Ren.</p>
<p>Ann smiled back at him and then shook her head.</p>
<p>“I’m just a bit tired, that’s all,” she said. Which wasn’t exactly a lie. She was a bit sleepy.</p>
<p>Ren snickered.</p>
<p>“Ann… Come on, we’ve been close forever, I know something’s bothering you.”</p>
<p>Ann sighed but felt warm inside. Ren did know her pretty well.</p>
<p>“Fine… Well… It’s just when I look at Ryuji and Shiho, I’m happy for them. But I can’t help but wonder when will I ever find a love like that?” said Ann.</p>
<p>Ren gave her a sweet smile. He reached for her hand and slowly comforted her with his thumb running circles on the back of her palm.</p>
<p>“Hey, Ann. Don’t worry. You really shouldn’t. You’re one of the most amazing people I know. You’re kind, sweet, funny, hard-working, determined, and not to mention… beautiful.” Ren wiggled his eyebrows as he spoke those last words. </p>
<p>Ann rolled her eyes. She knew he was quite honest with his words, but the way he said it, she couldn’t help but blow it off. But her heart couldn’t stop beating fast with his compliments. Why was Ren so darn sweet?</p>
<p>“Do you flirt with all your friends?” she said with a not-so-amused but sarcastic look.</p>
<p>“Only the pretty ones.” He winked.</p>
<p>Ann shoved his arm a little. The two of them began to chuckle. Ann decided to lean her head on Ren’s shoulder. He, in turn, placed his head on hers.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the nice words. I honestly feel a little better. Maybe I will find someone someday,” she whispered.</p>
<p>“Hey, it could be sooner than you think,” he said back.</p>
<p>“Maybe… Maybe…”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Two hours passed, and both Ren and Ann were pretty much wasted. The two of them trying to outdo the other with the number of shots drank.</p>
<p>“HA! You’re going to lose, Ren! Here goes another one!”</p>
<p>Ann drank another shot of tequila swiftly and slammed the glass down on the bar.</p>
<p>Ren gave her a devilish look. He got another shot of tequila and quickly downed it too.</p>
<p>“We’re even once again!” he said quickly.</p>
<p>Ann laughed.</p>
<p>“I think we might end up finishing the bar at this rate,” she said in a bit of a daze.</p>
<p>“Haha, maybe we will Ann.”</p>
<p>Ann sat on the stool for a moment and looked at Ren’s grey eyes. She thought they were so mesmerizing. Her mind was cloudy and the atmosphere was great. She felt like she didn’t have a care in the world. </p>
<p>Her filter was off. Ann began to speak her mind. </p>
<p>“You knooww Ren, can I be totally honest with you? Did you know I had this huuggee crush on you for like foreevver?” said Ann in her drunken state.</p>
<p>Ren suddenly shifted a little, his attention completely on her. </p>
<p>“What? Really?” His voice reached an octave higher.</p>
<p>Ann nodded her headed a bit too strong in reply making her feel dizzy. Her hair got messy in turn. </p>
<p>“YUP! Nearly all of high school, I fawned over you from afar. It was terrible. You were so sweeeet and kind and smart… and haaandsome. GAH! But, I never got the chance to tell yoouu,” she proclaimed.</p>
<p>“Oh… I didn’t know that.” Ren started to look down towards the floor. </p>
<p>“It’s okay. It’s my fault. I never did tell you. And I kinda gave up when we entered college.” she said quickly. Her head face down now on the bar.</p>
<p>Ann was slowly fading into sleep until Ren said something unexpected.</p>
<p>“Funny… that was probably when I started having a huge thing for you.”</p>
<p>Ann’s heart skipped a beat once more.</p>
<p>“What?” She raised her head to look at him.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I liked you a lot for a long time. Practically the whole time when we were in college.” Ren looked away from her in silence.</p>
<p>Ann was momentarily dumbfounded. He liked her! But then his words hit her. Past tense. He LIKED her.</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s… unfortunate timing.” Her tone was sad. </p>
<p>Ann looked towards the bar. She wasn’t sure how to feel right now. </p>
<p>They could have had a chance together.</p>
<p>“Yeah… that is unfortunate timing.” Ren’s voice was a bit timid. </p>
<p>The two were quiet for some time. They noticed the bar was empty as well. There was no one around, and that only intensified the strange atmosphere between them.</p>
<p>Why were they so unlucky?</p>
<p>Ann and Ren turned towards one another and looked at each other quietly. Cautious eyes stared into one another.</p>
<p>And then they kissed. </p>
<p>A passionate kiss so desperate and full of emotion. Ann felt the hunger from Ren’s actions. She was just as hungry for him. Oh God, how she dreamed of his lips on hers. Ren himself was as eager as her. This was something way overdue. </p>
<p>After a moment of intense making out, they let go, their eyes half-lidded. </p>
<p>“Let’s continue this somewhere else.” Ren whispered. </p>
<p>********</p>
<p>Ann was now semi decent. She found her dress and Ren himself was at least in his long sleeves and pants now. The two of them just sat on the bed quietly. They didn’t know what to say. Ann looked to her right to catch a peek of what Ren’s facial expression might be and to her surprise, he was red-faced. </p>
<p>Was he blushing? </p>
<p>Ann’s cheeks started to get warm too.</p>
<p>“Oh God. I’m blushing too!” she thought. </p>
<p>Ann felt so strange. What led to this predicament? </p>
<p>In the end, Ann realized it must have been her. The two of them must have drank too much and due to her old feelings for him, took advantage of Ren. God, she felt awful. With a heavy heart, she started to speak up to apologize.</p>
<p>“Ann—-“<br/>
“Ren—-“</p>
<p>The two of them spoke up at the same time in surprise.</p>
<p>“No, you go ahead.”<br/>
“No, you go ahead.”</p>
<p>The two of them chuckled a little at how they were both fumbling with their words.</p>
<p>“It’s my fault.”<br/>
“It’s my fault.”</p>
<p>Both of them were surprised by having the same opinion.</p>
<p>“Why is it your fault?!”<br/>
“Why is it your fault?!”</p>
<p>They spoke again in unison.<br/>
“It’s because of my feelings for you!” said Ren first.</p>
<p>Ann was stunned.</p>
<p>“What?!” she spoke out loud.</p>
<p>“I had a huge thing for you throughout college and I never got to tell you. We must have gotten drunk and I’m sorry Ann. I took advantage of you…”</p>
<p>Ren looked away. Ann noticed how down he looked.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I never… This isn’t…” Ren fumbled once again with his words. “I understand if you could never forgive me.”</p>
<p>Ann watched as their former leader looked distraught. She hated that look. But, with his words, her heart beat fast.</p>
<p>“You had feelings for me, throughout college?” she asked.</p>
<p>Ren nodded his head.</p>
<p>Ann contemplated and then realized another possibility. They both wanted this equally last night.</p>
<p>“Ren, the truth is I was in LOVE with you for a long time too,” she finally said out loud.</p>
<p>Ren turned his head towards her in surprise.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Ann nodded slowly.</p>
<p>“When we were in high school and towards the end of it. I was so madly in love with you.” Ann felt relief as her pent up feelings finally being revealed. “I gave up when we went to college because I thought you didn’t feel the same way.”</p>
<p>Ren then slowly moved towards Ann. She felt her heart beat faster again.</p>
<p>“Do you feel the same way now?” he asked carefully.</p>
<p>Ann knew the answer to that question and quickly nodded in reply. She then smiled.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I do… I really like you. No, I love you, Ren,” she said.</p>
<p>Ren brought out his signature smile and chuckled a little. </p>
<p>“Wow, that’s wonderful. But last night…”</p>
<p>Ann put her hands up in protest.</p>
<p>“No, I think we’re both at fault with what happened last night. But I’m glad it wasn’t with anyone but you, Ren… And maybe…”</p>
<p>Ren raised an eyebrow as he waited for her to finish.</p>
<p>Ann then covered her face with her hands.</p>
<p>“You can’t let me say everything, will you?!”</p>
<p>Ren chuckled.</p>
<p>“Okay. I'll say it then. Ann, would you like to go out with me… officially? Be my girlfriend?”</p>
<p>And with that, Ann launched herself into Ren’s arms.</p>
<p>“YES!”</p>
<p>The two of them held on tight to one another.</p>
<p>“Oh god, I can’t believe one night of drunken sex could lead to something this amazing,” she said.</p>
<p>“Well, maybe next time we won’t be so drunk?” he chuckled. </p>
<p>Ann whined.</p>
<p>“Oh god, I change my mind. I’m glad we don’t remember anything from last night. GAH… The idea of having sex with you and without me remembering... It’s GAH!” she was flustered all over again. </p>
<p>“Haha okay! Do over. How about we have a nice dinner tonight? Just the two of us. Are you free?” he asked.</p>
<p>Ann thought for a moment and then nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah, let’s do that.”</p>
<p>“And who knows what happens after that,” he said with a smirk.</p>
<p>Ann slapped him hard on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Ow! Okay, I deserve that.”</p>
<p>The two of them began to laugh together in the hotel room. Things were finally looking up. And they hoped that from then on, they wouldn’t get into any crazy situations like what happened the previous night.</p>
<p>———————————————————————————————————</p>
<p>Ann and Ren were cleaning up the room from the mess of the night before, The two of them decided to do so before they headed down for breakfast. As they tried tidying the room a bit, Ann noticed a piece of paper on the floor sticking out from underneath the bed.</p>
<p>“Hmm. What’s this?” she wondered. </p>
<p>Ren noticed she was looking at something and approached her too.</p>
<p>“Read it.” he said.</p>
<p>Ann turned the paper around and read the title. She then dropped it and immediately screamed out loud.</p>
<p>“OH MY GOD! NO NO NO!!!” she screamed.</p>
<p>“WHAT?!” Ren quickly asked. “What was that paper?”</p>
<p>“Ren! WHAT ELSE DID WE DO LAST NIGHT?!?!” she asked.</p>
<p>Ren quickly picked up the paper… and he reacted almost the same way, Ann did.</p>
<p>It was a marriage certificate.</p>
<p>Ren Amamiya and Ann Takamaki. Married.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>